Angels Fall First
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: O Amor se infiltra em nossos corações, ele nos transforma. Sem o Amor, não conseguiríamos viver, pois ele é superior a tudo, exceto a morte... [Resposta ao desafio 19 do Mundo dos Fics].


_**Disclaimer:** "InuYasha" não me pertence. Esta fanfic foi feita apenas por lazer e diversão, sem intenções de lucro._

_O mesmo vale para a música "Angels Fall First". Ela é inteiramente da banda Nightwish e não tenho intenções lucrativas usando-a._

_Obrigada pela atenção, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Angels Fall First**

Sentado aqui, nesta pequena capela, sozinho, eu me ponho a observar o céu. Hoje está esquisito, não tem uma só estrela. Dizem que noites sem estrelas é sinal de mau presságio... Quem diria que essa pessoa estaria incrivelmente correta?

Vejo que os últimos humanos e youkais que restaram já se preparam para sair. Todos com olhares tristes, com lágrimas encharcando seus olhos.

Todos gostavam muito de você.

Olho para dentro, a procura de mais algum ser que se interponha entre nós dois. Ainda há três jovens chorando perante o seu túmulo. Parece que elas irão sentir tua falta, meu Anjo.

"_Não tanto quanto eu sentirei, é claro."_

Não tanto quanto você merece. Não tanto quanto realmente deveriam sentir.

Mas eu irei cuidar pessoalmente para que tua existência seja relembrada por séculos futuros. Se lembrarão de teu nome e pensarão na garotinha que roubou o coração do perverso youkai do Reino do Oeste.

Sim, minha pequena Rin. Nem eu, nem essas garotas que finalmente saíram de teu túmulo, nem ninguém esquecerá de ti, de tua existência de teu significado na vida de outros.

Especialmente a minha.

_**-Sesshoumaru-sama! – Vejo-te correndo até mim, ainda aquela criança que eu cuidei e esperei por tantos anos. – Sesshoumaru-sama!**_

_**Você se aproxima de mim, ofegante e sorridente. Seu pequenino corpo não chega nem na minha cintura ainda.**_

_**Você me estende uma flor com o sorriso mais meigo e o rosto mais corado que eu já tive o prazer de presenciar. Eu aceito a flor sem nada falar ou demonstrar, e deixo-te feliz com isso, eu sei.**_

**_Olho para o presente com meu olhar frio. O que viu nisso para pensar que este Sesshoumaru iria gostar tanto de uma _flor?**

_**Não importa, foi só dessa vez, tenho certeza. Olho mais uma vez para a flor.**_

_**Margarida. **_

"_A primeira flor que ganhei de ti"._

Sorrio com os pensamentos que me invadem a mente. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem do teu primeiro afeto de carinho para comigo.

Eu me lembro de cada sorriso, de cada olhar, de cada flor, de cada presente, de cada viagem...

Fecho os olhos e inalo o seu perfume, que já vai sumindo com o tempo.

Quanto tempo já faz? Nove, dez horas?

Eu não sei. E não me importo.

Se preciso, ficarei o resto da eternidade aqui contigo, minha Rin. Mesmo que eu saiba que jamais responderá às minhas perguntas.

Que jamais me sorrirá com aquele sorriso meigo que tomou meu coração.

Que jamais corresponderá às carícias que eu tanto anseio dar-te.

Não mais.

Mas, para meu infortúnio, um youkai baixinho e verde, o qual eu já conheço há tempos chama-me para resolver algum assunto "importante" para o Reino.

Blasfêmia! O que pode ser mais importante do que você, minha Rin?

Olho mais uma vez para o túmulo onde seu corpo já coberto descansa agora e descansará eternamente. E inalo o seu perfume uma última vez.

Jasmim, a sua flor favorita. E o meu cheiro predileto, assim que percebi que ele inalava de sua delicada pele.

-Ssssessssshoumaru-ssssama... – Jaken me tira de meus devaneios, estremecendo ao receber um olhar meu. Ele murmura alguma coisa, mas eu faço questão de não ouvi-lo e dirijo-me rapidamente para o meu castelo, para ver o que os meus subordinados inúteis querem de mim.

**An angelface smiles to me**

**Under a headline of tragedy**

**That smile used to give me warmth**

**Farewell - no words to say**

**Beside the cross on your grave**

**And those forever burning candles**

_Um rosto de anjo sorri para mim_

_Debaixo de uma manchete de tragédia_

_Aquele sorriso costumava me trazer calor_

_Adeus - sem palavras pra dizer_

_Ao lado da cruz sobre a sua sepultura_

_e aquelas velas que queimam eternamente_

Mais uma vez, eu volto ao seu túmulo. Trazendo jasmins, a sua flor preferida. Sei que iria gostar, caso estivesse viva.

Sento-me,como sempre, na entrada da pequena capela feita especialmente para preservar tua memória e honrar tua existência.

Já faz duas semanas desde tua morte, minha Rin. Nossos filhos dizem sentir a tua falta.

Mas não tanto quanto eu.

Isso tudo me parece ridículo. Quantas vezes já te protegi e te salvei das garras da Morte? Quantas vezes ressuscite-te do descanso eterno usando minha espadada vida? Inúmeras!

E, mesmo assim, a Morteinsistiu em te pegar, e finalmente tua hora chegou.

Por que não consigo salvar-te da Morte agora? Por que envelheceu? Por que os humanos não podem ser como os youkais, que vivem centenas de anos? Por que raios minha preciosa Rin teve que morrer?

Por que você... me deixou?

Meneio a cabeça. Isso é ridículo, não era para ser assim. Não era para terminar assim. Nós deveríamos ficar juntos, permanecermos juntos, vivendo eternamente - ou morrendo - deveríamos faze-los _juntos!_

Por que o Destino gosta de brincar comigo? Já não me fez sofrer minha vida toda?

Por que eu sinto que tudo isso não passa de uma tola conspiração contra minha pessoa, a qual entidades maiores sentem prazer em me torturar, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente?

São tantas perguntas sem respostas...

Quem sabe, se você estivesse aqui, minha Rin, tudo seria diferente? Eu tenho certeza que sim.

Quem sabe, você poderia responder-me essas perguntas? Eu tenho certeza que elas nem existiriam.

Quem sabe, eu não estaria sentado aqui, sobre seu túmulo, mas sim em frente a tua cama, contemplando teu sono, que teria fim em poucos minutos.

Sorrio comigo mesmo ao pensar em coisas que envolvem eu, você e uma tarde apenas para nós, as quais devem ser mantidas apenas em quatro paredes, apenas para nós dois, os Senhores das Terras do oeste.

Senhores das Terras do Oeste...

Eu sorrio novamente. Lá no fundo, eu até gosto de dividir este título, desde que seja com você, e apenas você.

Toco levemente meus lábios, que se desfazem do pequeno sorriso que antes se formava. Percebi que nos últimos anos tenho sorrido mais que o normal.

Ah, meu Anjo, você me mudou tanto. Depois de nosso casamento, passei a demonstrar mais meus sentimentos, passei a sorrir mais – apenas para ti -, passei a aceitar-me como eu sou, não o poderoso youkai das Terras do Oeste, mas sim este Sesshoumaru, apaixonado por uma humana, mas feliz até a morte.

Minha ou sua...

**Needed elsewhere**

**To remind us of the shortness of your time**

**Tears laid for them**

**Tears of love tears of fear**

**Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows**

**Oh Lord why**

**The angels fall first?**

_Necessários em toda parte_

_Para nos lembrar da rapidez do nosso tempo_

_Lágrimas derramadas por eles_

_Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo_

_enterre meus sonhos,_

_desenterre minhas tristezas_

_Oh Deus, por que_

_os anjos caem primeiro?_

_**-Sesshy? – Escutei-te chamar-me assim que nos deitamos, logo no primeiro dia de nosso casamento.**_

_**-O quê?**_

_**-Eu te amo. – Você me abraçou e eu correspondi.**_

**_-Do que me chamou? De "Sesshy"?_**

_**-Sim... Não é bonitinho?**_

_**Alguns segundos de silêncio.**_

_**-Não conte a ninguém que me chama desse jeito. – Pude escutar uma gostosa risada sair de sua garganta, e logo em seguida sentir-te encostar-te no meu peito nu, murmurando:**_

_**-Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!**_

"_Foi o meu também, minha Rin"_

Foi o meu também, devo admitir. Você me fez o ser vivo mais feliz nesses últimos 41 anos.

É pena que toda aquela melancolia tenha voltado para o meu coração, como em um passe de mágica...

Mais uma vez, meu mais fiel subordinado, Jaken, me chama com desespero e terror em sua voz, com seu sotaque estranho, mas que já me acostumei. Não posso ficar um segundo em paz contigo, Rin?

Seja lá o que for, levanto e vejo o que ele quer. Dessa vez parece ser algo importante.

**Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La**

**Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ**

**I'll never understand the meaning of the right**

**Ignorance lead me into the light**

**Needed elsewhere...**

_Não revivido pelos pensamentos do Shangri-La_

_Nem iluminado pelas lições de Cristo_

_Eu nunca entenderei o significado do que é certo_

_Ignorância me carregue para a luz_

_Necessários em toda parte_

Olá, minha Rin. Como vai?

Desculpe-me por me ausentar por todos esses dias, mas foi preciso. Parece que os humanos estão tentando se rebelar contra nós, os youkais.

Há! Pobres tolos. Não sabem que não podem duelar contra nós? Principalmente nas Terras do Oeste, onde eu, o Lorde Sesshoumaru, vivo?

Tolos insolentes e iludidos...

Derrotar uma matilha de youkai-lobos é uma coisa, mas derrotar um enorme castelo cheio de hanyous, youkais e até mesmo humanos fiéis a nós, é outra completamente diferente.

É claro que nós iremos vencer!

Mas não importa agora... O assunto aqui é você, meu Anjo.

Hoje faz exatamente dois meses que você faleceu. Não sei como consegui me agüentar tanto tempo sem ao menos tentar me matar... Talvez seja as inúmeras tarefas que venho tendo que realizar, elas não me deixam uma só hora de sossego!

Mas isso irá passar, com certeza.

Eu trouxe-te algumas rosas. Não são suas flores favoritas, mas eu achei que iria gostar. Afinal, você amava as flores, não é?

Às vezes é bom variar...

Amanhã te trarei algumas orquídeas, eu lembro que eram umas de suas prediletas, também.

Então amanhã eu voltarei com algumas orquídeas para ti. Devo partir agora para terminar mais algumas tarefas...

Até amanhã, meu amor, descanse em paz.

**Duas semana depois**

Olá, minha Rin.

Eu venho hoje lhe trazer várias jasmins. Tenho uma má notícia para lhe dar.

Terei que me ausentar por uns tempos. Adivinha para quê? Para tentar acabar com esses humanos rebeldes que tentam a todo custo matar os youkais.

Acabei de ser informado que eles praticamente destruíram o castelo do Sul. Gostaria de saber como.

Dizem que eles estão com muitas mikos, monges e soldados, e sempre se escondem antes de atacar.

Parece até uma boa estratégia...

Eu imagino-os como formigas, que, apesar de pequenas e insignificantes, conseguem construir uma colônia em pouco tempo, assim como conseguem destruir.

Mas é só pisar em cima delas que elas morrem em um piscar de olhos, de tão frágeis que são.

E é isso o que irei fazer com eles.

Mas... algo ainda me preocupa. Como eles conseguiram destruir o poderoso castelo do Sul? Não me venha com aquela desculpa de que eles têm mikos, monges, samurais e armaduras fortíssimas, pois com minha espada poderia mata-los de uma só vez.

Mas... tem algo a mais nisso. Algo dentro deles que não os deixam desistir, por mais que a situação esteja crítica.

O que seria, afinal?

Não sei, mas pretendo descobrir. Por isso, devo ir o mais rápido que puder.

Mas não se preocupe, minha Rin, você ficará segura, como sempre. Ninguém mexerá em seu túmulo, nem mesmo se aproximarão de sua capela. Eu não deixarei. E quem ousar tentar, - exponho minhas garras para o nada – você já sabe o que acontecerá.

Fecho com cuidado a porta da capela, trancando-a logo em seguida.

Eu voltarei para você,minha Rin, como sempre voltei.

Isso é uma promessa.

**Sing me a song**

**Of your beauty**

**Of your kingdom**

**Let the melodies of your harps**

**Caress those whom we still need**

_Me cante uma canção_

_da sua beleza_

_do seu reino_

_que as melodias de suas harpas_

_consolem aqueles de quem ainda precisamos_

**Um ano depois**

Abro a porta da capela lentamente, como se tivesse medo de te acordar. Corro os olhos por dentro do recinto, ele parece perfeito, intocado.

Olho para o seu túmulo e sorrio ternamente.

-Eu voltei, minha Rin.

E eu senti sua falta. Muita falta.

Deposito algumas flores em cima de seu túmulo. Dessa vez, são lírios. Pelo que eu me lembre, eles não faziam muita diferença para ti, mas eu os trouxe mesmo assim, gostei do cheiro deles.

Fico alguns minutos fitando os lírios e tentando lembrar de algum momento em que você apareça para mim junto deles.

Nada...

Não é estranho que sempre que perdemos algo muito importante passamos a prestar mais atenção nas coisas mais banais, mas quase tão importantes quanto aquilo que já foi perdido?

Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes.

Eu nunca havia pensado em te perder, minha Rin.

Eu sempre deixei isso para depois, sempre tentei evitar esse assunto.

Tolo, eu fui. Poderia ter achado alguma solução para sua mortalidade. Mas não. Ao invés disso, fui fraco, cego e surdo para esse assunto.

E agora você se foi...

**Alguns dias depois**

Eu não acredito... Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Como os humanos estão conseguindo? Eles exterminaram quase todos os youkais do leste!

E agora, todos os sobreviventes do Norte e do Leste se encontram aqui, em meu castelo, planejando uma última guerra, a qual será definitiva para o resto do mundo. Eles têm certeza que irão vencer.

Mas eu me pergunto: Será mesmo?

Não sei porquê, mas algo me diz que os humanos parecem ser mais fracos que nós, mas são exatamente o oposto.

Onde? Eu não sei. Eu quero saber.

Ah, minha Rin, por que não está aqui comigo? Poderia me dar uma resposta, minha bela humana...

Eu pretendo descobrir isso, minha humana. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em vida.

Pois eu sinto que ela já está chegando ao fim.

No fundo, isso é algo que eu muito desejo, pois já não agüento viver esta vida medíocre sem ter você ao teu lado, Rin.

Sem você, respirar, andar, pensar, falar, e todas essas outras coisas, não se pode intitular "vida". Não sem você do meu lado.

Respiro fundo por alguns segundos. Eu acho que estou me tornando um tolo sentimental. Sorrio um sorriso quase imperceptível. Essa é mais uma coisa que tu mudaste em mim, minha amada esposa.

Devagar, caminho para fora da pequena capela. Tenho vontade de descobrir a real força dos seres humanos. Tenho vontade de acabar com essa guerra. Mas não sinto vontade de vencer... é tão... estranho...

Caminho até um pequeno lago e olho meu reflexo na água cristalina. Por um breve momento, não me vejo refletido naquele líquido puro e fresco, mas vejo Inutaisho, meu falecido pai.

Pisco meus olhos surpreso e um pouco assustado, e meu pai some do espelho que a água se forma, dando lugar ao meu próprio reflexo.

Isso foi estranho. Foi muito... real.

Não importa, não devo pensar nisso agora. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. Como por exemplo: Organizar essa guerra e saber a verdade sobre os meus misteriosos inimigos.

**Yesterday we shook hands**

**My friend**

**Today a moonbeam lightens my path**

**My guardian**

_Ontem, nós apertamos as mãos_

_Meu amigo_

_Hoje um raio de luar ilumina meu caminho_

_Meu guardião_

Dois anos depois 

É isso, minha Rin. A raça youkai está se dissipando.

Eu não entendo, como nós, os poderosos youkais, podemos perder para esses humanos ridículos e fracos?

O que os fez tão fortes que agora têm o poder de acabar com nossa raça?

"_O coração..."_

Sim. Só pode ser isso. O coração humano é a única coisa mais forte que os corações dos youkais.

Os corações dos humanos têm o poder de odiar como nós odiamos, mas também têm algo que nos difere e os sobressaem: Eles têm o poder de amar.

Nós, youkais, não conseguimos amar de forma tão louca, doentia, obcecada, determinada, assim como eles fazem.

Eu olho com suavidade para teu túmulo.

São poucos os que conseguem amar desse jeito.

São poucos os youkais que conseguem ter um coração tão frágil e, ao mesmo tempo, tão forte como os dos humanos.

Eu acho que devo sentir-me afortunado por isso. Com você, minha Rin, eu aprendi a amar. Eu aprendi a pensar nos meus entes queridos, não só em mim mesmo.

Eu devo tudo isso a você.

Mesmo que eu deva pagar um alto preço por tal descoberta.

Devo pagar com minha própria vida, assim como fez meu pai.

Que assim seja.

Eu morro, mas morro feliz. Eu morrerei ao teu lado, e poderei ver-te uma vez mais no outro mundo.

Quem sabe, lá seremos mais felizes do que aqui?

Sorrio ternamente, chego até a soltar uma risada um tanto alta. É isso o que devo fazer. Eu devo lutar, e por ti, me sacrificar.

E eu não me importo.

O mais rápido que posso, corro para a última batalha entre humanos e demônios, a batalha que decidirá o futuro do mundo.

Não é estranho e irônico que eu já saiba quem irá vencer?

Imagino se foi essa mesma sensação a que meu pai sentiu quando deu sua vida por Izayoi...

Com alguns golpes, consigo acabar com vários youkais que estavam no meu caminho. Outros me olham com indignação, provavelmente perguntando-se se fiquei completamente louco.

É, eu acho que sim...

-Ouçam, humanos... – Eu começo com minha voz fria e calma – Vocês já venceram esta guerra, e sabem disso. Vão agora e voltem para os corações de suas esposas... - Alguns me olham com indagações ridículas, eu não poderia esperar mais de simples humanos... – Mas... – eles se assustam por um breve momento. – Lembrem-se de mim, Sesshoumaru, o Grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Jamais conheceram ser mais forte e temido do que eu! E jamais conheceram ser mais belo e angelical que minha pequena Rin!

Aumento meu poder o suficiente para destruir todos os youkais que ainda estavam lá. De onde tirei tanto poder?Eu não sei, talvez seja um poder oculto que se revelou só agora... Ou talvez, seja apenas meu pai e minha amada esposa ajudando-me neste meu último momento de glória.

A grande maioria dos youkais morreu na hora. Poucos foram os que restaram, e não conseguirão mais viver.

Minutos depois, eu volto para o túmulo de minha pequena, agora meu também.

Matei meus filhos, eu sei. Mas tenho certeza que eles nos encontrarão no além.

Deito ao lado de seu corpo, de certa forma estou feliz, por finalmente poder descansar ao seu lado.

Dessa vez, eternamente.

Alguns segundos de silêncio em minha mente. Eu ainda não morri.

Cenas de minha última batalha me vêem à mente. É assim que os poderosos youkais deixarão de existir?

Sim...

Orgulhoso disso, Sesshoumaru? Sua raça foi destruída em meros minutos e tu ainda sorri feito bobo.

Sim... Pois para os outros youkais, foi uma derrota vergonhosa. Mas não para mim. Não para este Sesshoumaru.

Esqueça as raças existentes neste mundo, esqueça os youkais, hanyous e humanos. Esqueça tudo

Apenas... Respire fundo.

Felizes aqueles que conseguiram encontrar o verdadeiro amor e perceber o real sentido de poder e fraqueza. Mesmo que tenha sido apenas nos últimos suspiros.

Assim como eu.

Sorrio comigo novamente, tentando me lembrar de como era o seu sorriso. É claro que não precisei me esforçar muito, jamais esqueci seu belo rosto, meu Anjo.

Tenho certeza que nossas imagens serão lembradas para sempre, minha Rin. Eu deixei vários humanos que viviam no castelo vivos. Eles certamente contarão nossa história, eles passarão nosso romance para seus filhos, que passarão para os seus filhos, e assim continuadamente.

Nossa história se tornará mito.

O mito se tornará lenda.

Em meu último suspiro, eu murmuro teu belo nome.

Nós nunca seremos esquecidos. Nunca, minha Rin. Nunca...

**FIM!**

**

* * *

Resposta ao desafio nº 19 do Mundo dos Fics**

_Ohayou, minna-san/o/_

_E aí, o que acharam dessa fic? Sabe, eu sempre imaginei como os youkais se dissiparam da Terra... E aí eu tava pensando numa fic pro desafio e quando eu escutei essa música... "TIVE UMA IDÉIA!" XD_

_E claro, tinha que ser Sesshy e Rin! Qual outro casal eu usaria? Quem melhor que o Grande Sesshoumaru para destruir os youkais? XD_

_Pode-se considerar ela uma continuação da Time After Time... o.ô Se bem que não e necessário ler a Time After Time pra entender essa XD Ou é? o.o_

_Se vocês acharem que essa fic é digna de um comentário, esta humilde autora ficaria imensamente feliz caso vocês comentassem! _

_Kissus!_


End file.
